Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies
Not to be confused with Crazy Dave's Car. Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop and is located in the trunk of his car. The player gains access to it after finding his Car Key at the end of Level 3-4. On iOS versions, the Car Key is given to the player by Crazy Dave after More Ways to Play is unlocked on Level 2-2. Once in every level set (Fog and Roof) afterwards, new merchandise will be added. The player can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, Zen Garden items, upgrades, various House Blueprints (Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network only), and Mini-game Packs (iOS only). In the Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita version, Crazy Dave will give the player "CRAAZY DEALS that you'd have to be dead to turn down!". It is unclear what these deals actually are, as no one has confirmed getting one yet. When obtained, they might show up in the player's mail. Items available Extra seed slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. They can also be purchased before the shop is unlocked, as whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level, Crazy Dave will appear and give him or her the choice to purchase it. *Extra seed slot seven - $750 *Extra seed slot eight - $5000 *Extra seed slot nine - $20,000 *Extra seed slot ten - $80,000 **Unavailable on iOS, Mobiles with Samsung Bada OS, Nintendo DS, and Android versions of the game because the screen is not large enough to fit it. Extra defenses These items are extra lines of defense used either in conjunction or replacement of standard Lawn Mowers. *Pool Cleaner - $1000 **Lawn Mower equivalent for the Pool lanes in Pool stages. *Garden Rake - $200 **The garden rake will kill the first zombie that spawns in a level. It can only be used three times before it has to be purchased again. *Roof Cleaner - $3000 **Lawn Mower equivalent for Roof stages. Upgrades Upgrades must be planted on top of other plants. These are unlocked in a series of two at a time. the first set is available after Level 3-4, the next is unlocked after Level 4-4, a penultimate duo after Level 5-1, and a final two after the end of Adventure Mode. After Level 3-4 *Gatling Pea - $5000 **An upgrade for the Repeater that shoots four peas per round. *Twin Sunflower - $5000 **An upgrade for the Sunflower that gives twice as much sun. After Level 4-4 *Gloom-shroom - $7500 **An upgrade for the Fume-shroom that shoots in eight directions at once with significantly reduced range. *Cattail - $10,000 **An upgrade for the Lily Pad that can target any zombie on the screen. They can also pop Balloon Zombies. After Level 5-1 *Spikerock - $7500 **An upgrade for the Spikeweed that deals double damage and can withstand nine Gargantuar smashes/popped tires. *Gold Magnet - $3000 **An upgrade for the Magnet-shroom that collects money for the player. After completing Adventure Mode *Winter Melon - $10,000 **An upgrade for the Melon-pult that slows targets in addition to splash damage. *Cob Cannon - $20,000 **An upgrade for the Kernel-pult that launches explosive corn cobs at zombies, these have to be placed in a certain formation to be able to upgrade. Game Packs Game packs are, as their name suggests, are packs that contain mini-games or puzzles. There are, somehow, two separate mini-game purchases: ZomBotany (iOS and Android versions only) and Slot Machine (HD iPad version only). *ZomBotany - $10,000 **A mandatory purchase. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Mini-game Pack 1 - $50,000 **Contains Zombiquarium, Column Like You See 'Em, and It's Raining Seeds. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Mini-game Pack 2 - $50,000 **Contains Portal Combat, Beghouled, and Slot Machine. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Mini-game Pack 3 - $50,000 **Contains Wall-nut Bowling 2, Seeing Stars, and Bobsled Bonanza. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Mini-game Pack 4 - $50,000 **Contains Invisi-ghoul, Last Stand, and ZomBotany 2. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Mini-game Pack 5 - $50,000 **Contains Beghouled Twist, Buttered Popcorn (Android version only), Pogo Party, and Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. Only in the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of the game. *Slot Machine - $10,000 **A mandatory purchase. Only in the HD iPad version of the game. *Mini-game Pack - $50,000 **Contains Zombiquarium, Portal Combat, and Beghouled Twist. Only in the HD iPad version of the game. *I, Zombie Game Pack - $150,000 **Contains the I, Zombie levels besides the first one. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game. *Vasebreaker Game Pack - $150,000 **Contains the Vasebreaker levels besides the first one. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game. *Last Stand Game Pack - $100,000 **Contains the Last Stand levels besides the first one. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game. Zen Garden These are all upgrades, items, plants, and alternate environments for the Zen Garden. *Marigold Sprout - $2500 **Automatically grows a Marigold in the player's Zen Garden. Only three can be bought per day. *Sprout - $7500 **Gives the player the sprout of a random plant. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game; only one can be bought per day. *Bronze Mystery Sprout - $15,000 **Has a 25% chance of becoming a plant the player does not have at the time. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game; only one can be bought per day. *Silver Mystery Sprout - $30,000 **Has a 50% chance of becoming a plant the player does not have at the time. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game; only one can be bought per day. *Gold Mystery Sprout - $50,000 **Will always turn into a plant the player does not at the time. Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game; only one can be bought per day. *Golden Watering Can - $10,000 **Waters up to four plants at once. *Fertilizer - $750 for five, max of twenty can be owned at any given time **Helps the player's plants grow. *Bug Spray - $1000 for five, max of twenty can be owned at any given time **Helps the player keep his or her plants happy. *Phonograph - $15,000 **Helps the player's plants stay happy. *Gardening Glove - $1000 **Enables the player to organize his or her plants. *Mushroom Garden - $30,000 **Nocturnal plants must be placed here to grow. *Aquarium Garden - $30,000 **Aquatic plants must be placed here to grow. *Wheel Barrow - $200 **Lets the player move your plants between gardens. *Stinky the Snail - $3000 **Collects money dropped in the Zen Garden. *Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 **Gives the player tips and hints when fed Tree Food. *Tree Food - $2500, max of 10 can be owned at any given time **Feeds the player's Tree of Wisdom to unlock more hints. House Blueprints These are all the house upgrades available for the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions of the game. *Types of houses: **Suburban **Trailer Home **Scary House **Future House (Called Futurhau5) **Clown House *The house blueprints are purchased in an order: **Level one: 8000 **Level two: 16,000 **Level three: 24,000 **Level four: 32,000 **Level five: 45,000 Miscellaneous *Imitater: $30,000 **Lets the player have a second slot of one plant so the recharge is cut in half. *Wall-nut First Aid: $2000 **Lets the player plant new Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins over damaged ones. *Bacon: $50 the first time, $500 after. **Only in iOS, Android, Kindle Fire, and Nintendo DSiWare versions of the game. The bacon serves no actual purpose and only wastes money. *Mallets: **Three for $3000 **Six for $5000 **Nine for $7000 **Only in the iOS and Android versions of the game. Related achievement Gallery CD Page 1.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 1 CD page 2.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 2 CD Page 3.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 3 CD Page 4.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 4 Crazy Dave's Mini-Games.png|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 5 (iPhone/iPod Touch) 7000.jpg|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page 5 (iPad) StopZombiesMouth!33.png|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies as it appears in the Stop Zombie Mouth! video PSV Car.jpg|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies with the trunk closed Trivia achievement and he or she tries to buy a sprout from Crazy Dave]] *If the player idles at Crazy Dave's shop, he will say one of the following: **"I eat food off the floor!" **"ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRAAAZY!!" **"All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!" **"Our prices are unbelievable!" *In the trunk of Crazy Dave's car, the title WAR AND PEAS can be seen, an allusion to War and Peace, a Russian novel by Leo Tolstoy. **In the Lawn Strings, ZomBotany Mini-games are labelled 'War and Peas'. **In the iPad version, the book sports a peculiar orange scribble. *In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, Crazy Dave's license plate displays various lines instead of "Menu", "Main Menu", and "Go Back". Some lines include MEAMDAV ("Me am Dave"), SODALID ("Soda Lid"), VRM VRM ("Vroom Vroom"), SMTNFNY ("Something Funny"), UN EMPLD (Unemployed), MAD4GRVY ("Mad for Gravy"), FLOR FUD ("Floor food"), and RDWARER ("Road Warrior"). **In the Stop Zombie Mouth! video, Crazy Dave's license plate says FLOSSBOSS ("Floss Boss"). However, the top right screw appears to be missing. *After buying a level five Blueprint from Crazy Dave, the Blueprint will say "Sold Out", but the price will increase by $8000. It is unclear if PopCap intends to bring even higher tier Blueprints to the game later in the form of an update or downloadable content (DLC), or if the system is just set to add $8000 each time. This also happens with seed packets on versions that have only nine seed slots. After the player buys the ninth seed slot, the price will bump up to $80,000. *In Crazy Dave's Car Trunk, a figure of Lex, the protagonist of Bookworm, another game by PopCap, can be seen. *The background of the Shop changes depending on the player's level progress in Adventure Mode. If they are playing Day, Pool, or Roof levels, the background will turn into a day background, and when they play Night, Fog, or Night Roof levels, the background will turn into a night background. *There are roller skates in his trunk for some reason. Also, in the iPad version, there is a brain in his trunk as well. *On the iPhone and iPod Touch, the shop is obtained when More Ways To Play is unlocked on Level 2-2 so the player can buy mini-games. Other things do not appear until the bacon is obtained on Level 3-4. *In the PC trial version, the full version of the game is an item in the shop. **Additionally, the Twin Sunflower can only be bought in the full version. *It is odd how although everyday mundane objects (Seed Packets, Pool Cleaners, and Roof Cleaners) are overpriced in the shop, but expensive wares (House Blueprints and House Changing) are relatively cheap. *The Imitater is the only plant sold in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that is not an upgrade plant. *In Cannons Away of Plants vs. Zombies 2, if the player reaches the combo of five or higher, it will say "Twiddydinkies!". *It is currently unknown what exactly happened to the Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies car after Dave bought Penny. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Shops